


Teddy Bear

by UnicornAffair



Series: Landbell Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Everytime Summer Landsdown would have to leave her wife and child for a business trip she had a routine. A kiss on the lips for Aisha, a great big hug for her daughter, and a promise that she would bring something back from her travels. “I’ll be back soon. You won’t even know I’m gone”. Without fail, the now president of the Landsdown cooperation always made good on her word. Summer would always bring back the same gift, a stuffed teddy bear.





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> Okay so when writing Landbell for Wild Pitch I've had this headcannon in my mind for what their future COULD be so I wanted to write it out as a one shot and put it in the universe. So it's definitely Wild Pitch characterization inspired 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! (And to you especially, Barb, the Captain of the Landbell Ship)

Everytime Summer Landsdown would have to leave her wife and child for a business trip she had a routine. A kiss on the lips for Aisha, a great big hug for her daughter Hazel, and a promise that she would bring something back from her travels. “I’ll be back soon. You won’t even know I’m gone”. Without fail, the now president of the Landsdown cooperation always made good on her word. Summer would _always_ bring back the same gift, a stuffed teddy bear.

The tradition of buying a bear started when their daughter was around three years old, and Summer had to make her first international trip to the Philippines. The trip in itself was daunting, she didn’t have her father holding her hand for this business venture. As the president it was her job to be able to close deals. Worst of all, she had never been this far or away this _long_ from her wife and child. When she saw the five foot chocolate bear sitting in the window of a toy shop, Summer knew that it had to come home with her. She claimed to her co-workers that it was for her daughter back at home, really, she knew she wouldn’t get a good nights rest without Aisha by her side. She would only be gone for week at _most_ but she missed her two favorite girls so dearly.

That first night started a _second_ tradition, one that she shared with her wife. Summer would buy a postcard, write out all her feelings and then send off by mail. Normally on trips within the states, Summer would beat the postcard home. Regardless, Aisha kept a shoebox under the bed for all of her little love letters.

Getting the _giant_ bear through the airport was a fun task, as it was the size of a person, but Summer was a determined lady; one that would move mountains for her child if she had to. All the inconveniences were worth it to see Hazel’s sea green eyes widen, the small child squealing with excitement. Aisha, however, was _not_ thrilled about having a stuffed bear in the house, as a woman who stood at 5’1, the bear was _basically_ her height. Hazel named the bear Zuma, after her favorite dog from Paw Patrol. And so Zuma sat on the bench by the little girl’s bedroom window, keeping a watchful eye on his owner.

Aisha made her wife _promise_ that she would _never_ be that extravagant with bears ever again.

Over the next couple of years, Summer continued to travel; within the country and overseas. When Hazel was six years old, and Summer was away on a trip to Mexico; Aisha went to check on their daughter and read her a bedtime story only to find that her daughter had brought _every_ bear Summer had ever brought her onto the bed. Zuma and he friends; Bamboo the panda bear from China, Tex the cowboy from Texas, Captain Tuna the fisherman bear from Maine, Liberty the Statue of Liberty dressed bear from New York, Ace the bear from Las Vegas, Stormy the bear from Seattle, Heidi the bear clad in lederhosen from Germany (because girl bears can wear boys clothes if they wanted), Maple the Mountie from Canada and her husband Pierre the French bear who wore a beret and striped shirt, Mr. Puff the bear from England dressed up like a member of the Queen’s Guard, and so many others. Hazel even brought Wrigley the Chicago Cubs bear, Staley Da Bear the Chicago Bears bear, Winnie the Pooh from when her mommies took her to Disney world and Kovu, a bear named after her favorite disney character; one she made at her fifth birthday party at build a bear.

“Why are _all_ of your bears on your bed?” Aisha asked, a _Berenstain Bears_ book one hand, while the other hand rested on her hip.

“I miss mom” The young girl chose to hold Bamboo a little closer, the black and white bear was one of her favorites of the bunch, “But when they’re on the bed with me, it’s like she’s here”

Aisha’s heart melted. The days when Summer _wasn’t_ here was hard on her as well, “I miss mom too”

Hazel tried to do her best to smile and put on a brave face, she didn’t want _mama_ to get sad too, “What’ve you got there?”

“I _was_ going to read you a bedtime story, but I don’t think there’s any room on the bed for me” Aisha stepped into the room, closing the door behind her, “Do you think one of your friends can move for me?” Zuma. That was the bear that needed to go. The _giant_ bear that her wife _had_ to pick up in the Philippines.  

The little girl’s lips frowned as she had to think, which bear _would_ be the best to move? She took a couple of moments before the lightbulb lit. “What if we put Zuma in the chair?” A fantastic idea. Aisha wasn’t sure what the little girl had to do to _get_ the bear into bed in the first place, as she had to heave it over her shoulder to get it into the child’s rocking chair. “But bring him close, I want him to hear the story”      

Summer had returned late that night and simply took a taxi home to avoid Aisha having to come pick her up at the airport. The flight from Mexico and getting through customs exhausted the president of the Landsdown Cooperation. Her plan was to go straight to bed, she could worry about unpacking in the morning. But first, she wanted the bear dressed up in a mariachi outfit to meet it’s new owner. Summer walked through the kitchen, noting that Aisha’s laptop was still out and their applications to adoption agencies were scattered on the kitchen table; Summer wasn’t the only one working late that night. She then walked through a hallway where their family photos were framed and posted up to the walls. Memories from when they first dated, to their wedding day, to their beautiful baby girl growing up.

When Summer finally reached her daughter’s room she found Hazel asleep, curled up to her mother’s side, the pair surrounded by stuffed bears. _This_ right here was why Summer had to bite the bullet and go on these buisness trips, to support her two favorite girls. Aisha’s paycheck as a kindergarten teacher wasn’t enough, but it was always her dream. Her girls were always happy, and healthy, and whatever Hazel wanted in life...Summer could get for her. No star would be too far for this family if Mrs. Landsdown had something to say about it.

The blonde looked to the mariachi bear in her hand and thought back to the _first_ bear Summer had ever bought for Hazel. It was the day Hazel was born. Aisha always wanted to be a mother, she was always the mom friend in their group and was just such a _natural_ with kids. Summer knew that even with her shortcomings that Aisha would make up for them and be the _perfect_ mom, a mom of the year. They went with an anonymous sperm donor, it felt like their best option, they found a candidate that looked _close_ to Summer. White, naturally a blonde, intelligent, athletic, no real red flags with his family's medical history. While Summer _never_ spoke of this to Aisha, but she was afraid that she wouldn’t be able to connect to this kid. In the back of her mind there was always that fear, one that kept her up at night closer to the due date.

So when Hazel was born, and Aisha was able to get some shut eye, Summer did what a Landsdown always did when trying to navigate their feelings; _buy something._ She went down to the hospital gift shop and gravitated toward a stuffed bear. There wasn’t anything _special_ about it, just a small bear with a pink ribbon around it’s neck. A baby bear for a baby girl. When she returned to the room a nurse asked if she wanted to hold the baby. Aisha wasn’t awake yet, so she hesitated, but ultimately this was something that Summer _needed_ to do for her daughter. Aisha wasn’t always going to be able to hold her hand through parenting. Once Summer held Hazel in her arms for the first time she didn’t stand a chance, this little six pound seven ounce baby stole her heart.

What the hell was she so worried about?

“Mom?” A whisper from the bed snapped Summer from her trip down memory lane. “Is that you?” She didn’t want to wake her mama beside her.

“Yeah, it’s me” Summer had to move a rocking chair with a bear sitting in it out of the way so she could approach the bed from the other side, “I’m home” She crouched down so she could look her daughter in the eyes, “I brought you a new friend”

Hazel let go of Bamboo in favor of holding her brand new friend from Mexico, “I’m going to name him Maraca” As per tradition Hazel would name her bears instantly. She reached over, but her arm was too short to actually touch her mom, “Stay?” If Mama was already in bed, she wanted to press her luck by roping in her mom as well.

“Okay but you gotta scootch over” Now that mom was home, Hazel had no qualms with Summer moving her bears to the windowsill if it meant being with her mom in the flesh. By the time Summer was done with the migration the only bear remaining was the newest one, the one Hazel refused to let go. The only thing left Summer picked off the bed was the book she had to pry from her wife’s hand: _Berenstain Bears’ New Baby._

Summer rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes, finally some peace and quiet. Here she was with her daughter and her wife, her entire _world._

“Mom?”

“Hm?”

“When I get a little brother...are you going to stop bringing me bears?”

Summer kept her eyes closed, her mouth forming into a smirk, “Never” She thought about it, as an only child herself she knew she wouldn’t like the idea of having a younger sibling. Hazel was nervous that a new sibling meant that her moms would forget about her. “This is _our_ thing”  

That seemed to put Hazel’s mind at ease, “What will you get him on your trips?”

Summer’s nose scrunched up, “I don’t know, maybe a snowglobe?” Hazel shoved her mother’s arm, she tried her hardest not to laugh too loudly to wake up Aisha. What a lame gift idea. “How about you pick?”

Hazel’s expression brightened at the idea of _her_ making the final choice, “What about a _tiger?”_ Finding stuffed tigers in all of these different places would make for a challenge, but what was Summer if not someone who would do _anything_ for her family.

“A tiger it is” Summer leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Now let's get some sleep...I love you”

“I love you too, mom”

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
